The Biostatistics, Analytical Support & Evaluation Shared Resource (BASE SR) provides comprehensive biostatistics and bioinformatics support to cancer-related research at UCLA. The BASE SR was established in 1994 and has been directed by Dr. Gang Li (CMI) since 2007. In addition to Li, the BASE SR also includes seven faculty members from the UCLA Departments of Biostatistics, Biomathematics, Human Genetics and Medicine, two staff biostatisticians and a program coordinator. All of these individuals have expertise in general biostatistics, the design and analysis of clinical trials and analysis of tissue arrays and next generation sequencing data. The BASE SR provides services for JCCC members who conduct both basic and clinical research. This includes critical support for the design of studies prior to grant submission, with statisticians supported as co-investigators if funding is obtained. In addition, the BASE SR provides support for JCCC protocol review, approval functions of the Internal Scientific Peer Review Committee (JCCC's PRMC), Data Safety and Monitoring Board and the Internal Quality Assurance Committee. The BASE SR also reviews clinical trials funded by pharmaceutical companies that are conducted in our clinical trials network, TRIO (Translational Research in Oncology). When needed, novel statistical methodology will be developed to facilitate studies. Peer-reviewed, funded research projects of JCCC investigators represent the highest priority. From 07/01/2011-06/30/2012, the BASE Shared Resource had 89 users, 66 of whom were JCCC members, representing seven Cancer Center Program Areas. Of the 89 member users, 49 had peer-reviewed funding and 17 did not have peer-reviewed funding. The role of the BASE SR in the facilitation of study design, data analysis, grant applications, protocol review, design and implementation of clinical trials and data management is central to the mission of JCCC.